To be Continued
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Reid has a tumor and has to have surgery. But Reid is calmer then Luke about it. So instead Reid comforts Luke the night before the surgery. ReidXLuke Yaoi LuRe 'not a death fic' rating may change in later chaps T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"Remind me why I'm here." Luke rolled his eyes for the fifth time that night. Katie had invited himself and Reid to join her and a few friends to the bar. And of course Reid didn't want to go; but after hours of Luke's pestering agreed.

"Because if you didn't come we would have tied you up and forced you to," Luke replied. Reid sighed heavily leaning back in his chair. "Can you at least pretend your having fun?" Luke pleaded looking at the surgeon next to him.

"I am pretending," Reid contradicted. Luke looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Then you stink at pretending."

"I'm not going to deny that," Reid said shrugging. He sighed again coughing slightly in between. Luke looked back at him with a concerned expression.

"Reid are you sure your okay you've been coughing all day," he said. Reid winced a little rubbing his side when he coughed.

"I'm fine Luke, it's just a chest '_cough_' cold." Luke furrowed his brows seeing Reid's expression. Katie looked at the couple with worry.

"Reid are you sure you look kind of sick," she said leaning forward. Luke tentatively placed his hand on the red heads shoulder. Noticing Reid's breathing become rapid. Reid's eyes widened when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his side.

Luke's eyes shot open in panic, "Reid!" he cried out. Seeing him quickly grip his side tightly; a sharp gasp emitting him. The others at the table stood up rapidly. Luke quickly grabbed both of Reid's shoulders so that he wouldn't fall over.

"Reid breathe!" he sputtered hysterically.

"Chris what the hell is going on!" Katie asked looking at the doctor next to her. Chris quickly moved from his seat rushing to the others side. While meanwhile Reid's body was practically going into shock. His body was shaking as he let out strangled gasps and coughs.

Chris pressed his fingers against the side of his neck. "Casey call an ambulance, now!" he said hurriedly. Luke looked back up at the other with sheer panic.

"W-What? Why what's wrong with him?" he asked. Chris swore under his breath feeling the others pulse grow more rapid by the second.

"He's not breathing, somethings blocking his airway."

"The ambulance should be here in a few minutes," Casey said shutting his phone. Luke looked back and forth between Reid and Chris.

"Well what the hell are you doing!" he asked looking at Chris. Chris glanced at Luke for a milli second before directing his attention back to the problem at hand. He widened his eyes when he saw the mans eyes starting to practically roll back into his skull and his eyelids sinking lower.

"Damn it I'm losing him!"

"What!" Luke cried out. He could feel tears filling his eyes and his body quaking. He could hear the sound of sirens in the background, and the paramedics rushing into the room.

"I'll go with Reid and meet you guys at the hospital," Chris said. Katie nodded and walked over to Luke.

"Luke, Luke are you okay?" she asked. Luke didn't answer her; his breaths came out shakily as he tried to control the tears filling his eyes. "Luke come on I'll drive you to the hospital." she said putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Casey and Allison walked up to the two blondes. "Yeah we'll all go." Casey said patting his friends shoulder.

Luke looked at Katie and quickly grabbed her shoulder. Katie looked back at the younger boy and was met with Luke's fearful gaze. Luke stared at Katie unable to control his rapid breathing. He found himself clutching her shoulder looking at her with desperation.

"Katie...what if Reid doesn't make it?" he asked.

TBC

_**Okay yes i know it completely sucks but i never thought of the beginning of this fic i was thinking of what happens after this thing when they're at the hospital. I'm not very good at writing these yet okay give me a break**_


	2. Bringing of Bad News

Katie looked up at Luke who was restlessly pacing back and forth across the floor. Katie sighed from her seat.

"Luke come on please sit down, you have to try and relax," she urged. They had gotten to the hospital about an hour ago, by that time Reid had already been taken in. So far they had not received any sort of word about the surgeons condition.

And Luke had been as high strung as ever.

The blonde sharply turned around to look at the girl. "Relax!" he cried out. His eyes were wide, filled panic and worry. And now showed touches of anger. "How the hell am I supposed to relax when Reid is in there, _dying_ for all I know!" he yelled at her.

Casey looked at the panicked blonde.

"Luke we don't know if that's true man, and Katie's right you need to calm down. We know your worried we all are, but that doesn't give you the right to start yelling at us."

Luke panted slightly trying to control himself.

"B-But how'm I supposed to calm down w-when he's in there, and I don't know what's happening," he stuttered helplessly. He could feel his eyes stinging again as his eyes began scanning over the ground. "W-What if something happens, or if he dies, w-what what happens if he needs surgery?" he asked.

Luke remembered feeling a similar panic before Noah's surgery. God, he would've never thought he would ever have to deal with these worries again.

"What am I supposed to do then?" he asked putting his hands on his hips gripping the fabric of his shirt. Hoping that it would help him calm down. Katie stood up walking over to the young blonde.

"Luke," she started. Luke picked his head up meeting her eyes.

"I am not going to lose two boyfriends," he stated shaking his head slightly holding back his tears. Biting his bottom lip, he knew he couldn't cope with that for a second time.

"Luke!" Luke picked his head up hearing the familiar female voice.

"Mom," he said side stepping past Katie. Lily walked up to the boy with worry covering her face with Holden trailing behind her. Lily wrapped her arms around her son and then pulled away holding him out in front of her.

"Casey called us, honey what is it?" she asked worriedly. Seeing her son's worried expression and reddened eyes. Luke took in a breath looking at the woman.

"Something happened to Reid at the bar," he admitted. Lily's brows furrowed.

"What? What happened?" she asked. Luke paused forcing his tears back again.

"I don't know, he was fine when we got there. Then he started coughing and gasping an-and he couldn't breathe!" he sputtered out.

"Do they know what's wrong with him?" Holden interjected.

"No, they didn't tell us anything yet, Reid was already in there when we got here. He's been in there about an hour." Katie explained crossing her arms.

"Katie," Katie turned around quickly hearing her name.

"Chris!" she exclaimed. She looked at him expectantly, "Well? Is Reid okay?" she asked. Chris opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

"Well...he's breathing," he said. "I'm technically not allowed to tell you guys anything yet. But we ran some tests on him, my Dad's going to come by with them in a little bit."

Luke looked at him, "You can't tell us anything else?" he asked. Earning a shake of the doctors head. Luke sighed heavily turning around again tilting his head back while running both of his hands through his hair. "I don't know how much longer I can stand this."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Luke," Lily comforted him. Luke shook his head slightly looking back at the ceiling.

"Who knows at this point."

They all looked over when Bob walked into the area holding a folder in his hands.

"Ah Luke, I thought you'd be here." he said. Luke walked over to the older man.

"So do you know what's wrong with Reid?" he asked a little desperately. Bob sighed walking forward again while paging through the folder. Luke's eyes grew worried from the look on the doctors face.

"Well we did get his test results back," he trailed off looking through the folder. "Everything seemed to be fine."

Luke furrowed his brows, "Seemed? What do you mean seemed?" he asked.

"Well..we ran a few tests on him and everything seemed okay, he didn't have brain damage, there was no bleeding, no broken bones, his heart was fine, we didn't see anything wrong." he stated.

"But?" Luke prompted his voice holding the slightest bit of anger. Mainly because he knew something was wrong, and worse he wasn't telling him what it was.

Bob looked back at the group with a frown on his features as he let his eyes drift back to folder.

"But, then we looked over some of his organs...everything seemed to be operating properly, until we took a look at his lungs," he said pausing.

Luke frowned, "Look just tell us what the hell is wrong with Reid!" he snapped. Unable to control his outburst.

"Luke!" Lily exclaimed looking at her son in surprise. Katie walked to Luke's side putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Luke calm down," Katie said. Luke frowned glaring slightly.

"Well I can't help it!" he exclaimed. "I just want to know what's wrong with him, you know if Reid was standing here he wouldn't want you to sugar coat it either!" he contradicted looking back at Bob.

Who sighed looking at the blonde, "I suppose your right...so in that case I'll just get right down to it." he stated closing the folder and holding it down at his side. They all stood in anticipation, Luke's eyes stayed trained on the man with baited breath.

Bob looked down before looking back at the group of people before him.

"We found a tumor in his lung," he stated. Luke immediately shut his eyes his face contorting with pain and grief.

"Oh god no," he said turning around and quickly wrapping his arms around Katie. Dropping his head down on her shoulder. Katie's eyes were filled with shock her mouth agape she wrapped her arms around Luke, however. She felt her brows furrow as she held the other blonde.

Luke didn't even bother holding his tears back at this point he kept his eyes shut tightly, feeling hot tears slide down his cheeks. He felt his body tremble as sobs began pouring from his mouth. He tightened his grip around Katie feeling her do the same. Luke was sure that he could hear her crying too the two seemed to rock back and forth slightly as a form of comfort.

...

It seemed like ages before Luke stopped crying finally. Katie sniffed looking back at Bob finally.

"Is he awake yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, we expect that he'll wake up soon though." Luke turned around finally looking at the man while wiping his now reddened eyes.

"Can we at least go in and see him?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Yes, but only two at a time," he said. Luke only nodded looking at the ground with his arms crossed.

Lily walked over to her son and patting his shoulder gently, "You go Luke," she said softly. Luke looked over at her. "Go," she said nudging him forward. Luke nodded and walked towards the door.

Luke sucked in a breathe and opened the door and stepped into the room. Luke felt his breath hitch his eyes falling to the figure on the bed. Luke was snapped out of his trance by the sound of the door shutting behind him.

He hesitated slightly before he walked over to the side of the bed. He ran his eyes over the others body hesitantly.

He looked fairly okay to Luke, that was until his eyes were drawn to a bandage that was wrapped around the bottom of Reid's neck. Luke opened his mouth several times only to have no words come out of his mouth.

Luke closed his eyes letting out a silent moan of defeat, letting himself plop down on the chair next to the surgeons bedside. He stared down at his partners face silently.

"Reid...why'd you have to go and get this?" he asked. Luke chewed at his bottom lip looking at the boys unresponsive face. "Things were going just fine until this happened," he said his voice cracking slightly. Luke sucked in another breath finding that his throat was still sore from his sobbing.

Luke hung his head a little; futzing with his fingers now.

"I bet if you were awake right now you'd probably be telling me I'm being stupid or something like that," he said silently and lifted his gaze back at the red head. He frowned, "Come on Reid, just..wake up already."

Luke stared intently at the others face hoping for some sort of reaction from him. Luke sighed closing his eyes.

"Yeah...you'd definitely be telling me I'm being stupid." he muttered sniffling a little. Luke shook his head a bit and began to stand to his feet. Figuring it was useless to try and wake him up. He froze; however, when he heard a soft groan.

Luke's eyes widened and his head whipped to look down at the surgeon.

"Reid?" he asked leaning over him. He could feel his heart beating in his ears at this point.

Reid's eyes began twitching slightly.

"...Reid?"

TBC

_**Okay yeah this i planned see its much better now i hope this will make it a bit more popular then it is right now please review...and again just started these im still not that good and also only constructive criticism kay?**_


	3. Reassurance

Reid groaned silently while opening his eyes slightly. He blinked a few times as his vision cleared.

"..Luke?" he asked his voice sounded slightly hoarse though. Luke let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Your awake!" Reid looked at him oddly.

"Yeah...so are you," he replied. He winced slightly letting his eyes drift over his surroundings. "..Are we at the hospital?" he questioned.

"Yeah..y-you passed out at the bar," he replied looking down at him. Reid opened his mouth again but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Oh good your finally awake," Bob said walking into the room.

"Yeah..good," Reid replied looking at the man. He didn't exactly see what was so good about this situation.

"Well, now that your awake, are you feeling alright?" he asked. Reid frowned at him.

"Alright tell me my test results, I've worked here long enough to know that your getting ready to tell me bad news," he said his voice slightly raspy. Luke frowned biting his lip. Bob sighed heavily at the others response.

"Well, you and Luke seem to think alike," he murmured. "We found a tumor in your lung, which is what caused your blocked airways."

Reid sat there silently for awhile, merely staring at Bob. He finally let out a sigh leaning his head back against the pillows.

"Well...that's not good," he said. "Do you know if it's inoperable?" he asked finally.

"We can still operate on it, wether its a cancerous tumor is what we don't know yet, all we need is for you to consent to the surgery."

"Well of course I agree, why wouldn't I?" Reid asked coughing a little. Luke looked at him; panic overflowing in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly. Reid turned his head to look up at the blonde.

"Yeah..why are you freaking out so much?" he asked. Luke opened his mouth a few times but again found himself with no words. Reid looked up at him waiting for some sort of answer but was only greeted with a continuous silence.

Reid closed his eyes tiredly and reopened them to look back at Bob.

"So when will my surgery be scheduled?"

"Tomorrow morning." Reid widened his eyes at that and cleared his throat.

"That's a little soon," he remarked. "And who's doing the surgery?" he inquired.

Bob paused for this, "I'm going to have Chris do your surgery." he concluded.

"Oh my god I'm going to die," Reid said immediately after he heard the answer. "Your trying to get rid of me aren't you? Is that why your having Doogie do my surgery?" he asked his voice overflowing with arrogance.

"Well it appears your still well enough to be your usual arrogant self," Bob said his voice hinted with annoyance. He looked back at the blonde however. "Luke, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now so I can discuss some things with Reid."

Luke cautiously looked back down at Reid. Reid glanced up at him tiredly, and then made a small motion with his head towards the door. "Go on Luke," he instructed. Luke frowned but obediently followed his partners command and walked towards the door. He paused and glanced back at him, watching him close his eyes and lay his head back down while silencing a small cough.

"You can visit him again after I'm done," Bob added seeing the boys hesitance to leave. Luke only nodded and walked out of the room. Immediately after Luke walked into the room everyone was on their toes. Lily was the first to speak; walking up to Luke.

"Well?" Lily asked looking at him. Luke was silent though. Causing everyone's worry to increase.

Luke sighed softly, "He woke up,"

"He did!" Lily exclaimed and hugged the blonde. She then held him in front of her by his arms. "Well that's great..isn't it?" she asked unsurely seeing her sons still troubled expression. She frowned worriedly, "Luke what is it?"

Luke took in a shaky breath and met her eyes finally, "It's nothing mom," he lied. "It's just...his surgery is going to be tomorrow and I...I'm just worried about him."

His lie didn't make it past Lily though, after all she knew her son well enough to know there was something else wrong. "Luke I know that's not the only thing upsetting you," she spoke softly rubbing one of his arms gently. "What else is bothering you?"

Luke looked down sadly, "..I..I can't help but feel bad about it Mom." he admitted. "Just seeing him laying there, and knowing that there's something wrong with him is killing me."

Lily looked at him sympathetically and wrapped her arms around the child again rocking him back and forth.

"Oh Luke everything is going to be alright," she whispered. Luke frowned though finding little comfort from her words.

"I don't know if I can believe that," he breathed out. Luke found himself pulling from the embrace hearing the sound of the door opening again.

"Well everything is all scheduled now, you can go in and see him if you like," Bob said and left the room.

"Luke, do you wanna go in and see him?" Lily asked. Luke looked down and shook his head.

"No..that's okay, I..I don't want to see him just yet." he said crossing his arms and turned around. He sat down in one of the chairs set up by the wall.

"Are you sure Luke?" Katie asked. Luke looked at her and nodded feigning a small smile.

"Yeah I'm sure, you guys go in," he urged rubbing one of his arms. The other occupants looked at him hesitantly. Luke looked at them, "Really, I'm fine you guys go in," he urged again faking another smile.

...

Luke sat in the waiting room for hours as the others went in to see Reid. But whenever someone asked him if he wanted to go in he just shook his head and silently declined.

"Honey," Luke picked his head up looking at Lily and Holden who were standing in front of him. "It's getting late, me and your dad are going to go home and come back in the morning."

Luke nodded, "O-Okay."

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you home Luke?" Holden asked. Luke shook his head though.

"No..no that's alright, I want to stay here."

"Alright," Lily agreed giving the blonde another quick hug before leaving. Luke watched his parents leave and let out a shaky sigh. Everyone else had left too leaving only Luke to sit there. Finally the blonde stood to his feet and walked over to the door. Taking in a deep breath he opened it and stepped in.

Reid picked his head up hearing the door open and a smirk drew itself on his face seeing the new occupant. "Oh there you are, I was wondering when you were going to come back in," he said.

Luke remained silent though as he took the seat next to the bed again. Reid's brows furrowed at that.

"What is it? Why do you look so sad?" he questioned silently. Luke looked down at him staring straight into blue eyes. Doe-eyed brown orbs swimming with worry and fear. Reid stared at him concern sparking within him.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Luke asked his voice cracking. Reid frowned seeing tears cloud the younger boys eyes and his lip quivering. He slowly lifted his hand up touching the side of Luke's face; earning a soft whimper from the child.

"Your worried about the surgery?" Reid inquired looking up at large tearful brown eyes. Luke shuddered closing his eyes as a soft sob escaped him. "Luke," Reid said gently "Nothing is going to happen to me," he reassured. Luke felt another sob slip past his lips though.

Reid sat up a little more not breaking the contact between them, slowly he raised his other hand to the boys face tilting his chin up. He leaned forward placing a gentle kiss against his lips. Luke shut his eyes tighter though his hands finding the red heads shoulders and found himself gripping them for dear life. He could feel hot tears slide down his cheeks and Reid's other hand travel from his chin to the back of his head.

Luke pulled the older man closer to him; his hands clinging to him desperately. Reid pressed his lips against the blonde's harder this time hearing Luke sob softly through the kiss. Luke felt Reid's hand pushing the back of his head, guiding his lips to meet his own again. And Luke found himself trying pull the red head as close to his body as he could, while helplessly opening his mouth and kissing back. Allowing Reid's hand to guide his head, allowing him to kiss him. Luke couldn't control himself through this flurry of vulnerability and desperation.

All he could do was kiss him back and pull him closer holding onto him as if his life depended on it; all the while whimpering and sobbing through the contact.

He was so overcome with fear, fear that something would happen to Reid, that he would die, that he would never be able to see him ever again. Luke shut his eyes tighter pressing his mouth against his again harder, desperate for contact. He was scared and because of it he couldn't think.

All he wanted was stability, he needed it. He clung so desperately to him because he was afraid he might never see him again.

Luke's fingers entangled themselves in the others hair pulling him closer deepening the kiss once more. He could feel the surgeon's hand caressing the side of his face. And finally Reid pulled away.

Causing another whimper to escape the blonde's lips. Luke choked a little through his cries feeling his throat tightening. His eyes stung, while he continued to let out a string of sobs and whimpers.

Reid gently pulled the others head closer, pressing his lips against his forehead before pulling back again. Luke opened his eyes finally blinking through his tears enough to look at the doctor.

"You need to calm down," Reid said silently while moving his hand from the side of his face to run his fingers through the boys blonde locks. Luke gasped through his tears.

"H-How am I supposed to calm down, w-when your i-in here. A-And I don't know what's going t-to happen to you?" he choked out.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Luke," he repeated looking over the boys face. "Everything is going to be fine."

"H-How do you know?" he gasped out his shoulders shaking. Reid stared at him for a few seconds.

"I know," he said firmly. Luke lifted his gaze to look at the surgeon again sniffling. Again Reid found Luke staring at him doe eyed and vulnerable. Innerly pleading him for some sort of reassurance. Luke sniffled again feeling his tears drying on his face and his sobs subsiding.

Reid let his hand slide off the boys face finally; seeing him relax. Reid let his head lay back down again while keeping his eyes on the blonde.

Luke took in a few breaths as he looked at the doctor, "...I don't want to lose you too," he said quietly.

"And you won't...I'm not going anywhere." he stated. Luke swallowed again evening out his breathing.

"B-But what if something happens to you?" Luke pressed continuously. "What if they can't operate right, what happens if it's a cancerous tumor?" he questioned looking at the ground. Reid could feel himself slowly nodding off though as he closed his eyes. "What if you-Reid!" Luke cried out panic returning to him. At seeing Reid laying there with his eyes closed.

Reid upon hearing the distressed cry opened his eyes again and quickly interrupted the boy when he began sputtering several different things.

"Luke," he interrupted resting his hand on the boys knee. Luke shut his mouth looking back at the surgeon. Reid looked at him tiredly, "calm down okay..they gave me an anesthetic and I have surgery in the morning..I'm tired." he stated.

"But I can't Reid...not when I know it's possible that you could die." Luke said feeling his stomach churn at the thought. Reid looked up upon hearing that, Luke widened his eyes slightly when he felt two hands on the side of his face and found Reid looking at him intently.

Luke stared back feeling strange at how serious Reid looked.

"Luke you listen to me when I say this," he instructed firmly. "I am not going to die," he stressed every syllable to him. Luke looked at him feeling his shoulders finally relax, feeling strangely comforted by his words, and from the tenderness he could hear in the mans voice. "I'm not going to leave you," he stated. His grip relaxing again.

Luke let a breath escape him feeling the others hands slide off his face. Reid rested his head down again.

"You need to trust me...and you need to relax and get some sleep okay?" he pressed. Luke nodded slowly in response. He watched as Reid closed his eyes once more feeling sleep creeping on him. Luke found himself panicked though as soon as Reid's eyes closed.

He quickly grabbed his hand, "Reid!" he cried out.

"Shh," Reid said silently; gently rubbing his thumb over Luke's hand that continued to hold his own. Luke looked down at him feeling his panic subside by the gesture. He rested his head on the bed feeling his anxiety being calmed by the others movements.

He could feel himself starting to drift off hearing the even breathing of his partner. And feeling his thumb gently stroking his hand.

"I told you Luke, I'm not going anywhere," Reid whispered silently to the blonde. Feeling his body relaxing; hearing his breathing evening out. And gradually felt the blonde's grip on his hand loosen. Reid cracked an eye open to glance down at the boy who was now sleeping. And a small smile worked its way on the red heads face while he finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

_**TBC**_

_**OH m lorsh can you believe it i finally wrote it im glad to i kinda forgot some things and i remembered most of them when i did this and now i can finally stop worrying about this part this was like one of the main climaxes of this fic its the first scene i thought of...i actually thought this was pretty good...and hell it beats some of the hurt/comfort scenes i've seen for this pairing. Well i really hope you guys like it!**_


	4. Powerless

Luke moaned softly feeling a hand shaking his shoulder. He mumbled out something incoherent while using his hand to swat away the one shaking him. However, it didn't cease the incessant motion.

He groaned again and cracked an eye open.

"Hey Luke you should wake up," Luke blinked lifting his head up to look at the person standing behind him. Luke rubbed his eye in question. "Chris, wha- what're you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Well...I work here," he said. Luke sat up rubbing his head again. "Reid's surgery is going to be in a few minutes, we're just waiting for the nurse to come in to help get him to the operating room."

"Yeah cause I can't walk on my own," Reid spoke up from his spot on the bed. Chris rolled his eyes as he walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Your going into surgery we're not going to have you _walk_ there." Reid grunted in response.

"Well excuse me," he murmured under his breath. And winced slightly feeling a pain in his side. A nurse walked into the room with a gurney, "Dr. Hughes the operating room is all ready." she said.

Luke found himself practically shaking as they moved Reid onto the gurney. He could feel his throat tightening again and his anxiety rising. Reid groaned softly feeling the pain shoot through his side again and in turn drain his energy.

Luke was ringing out his hands swallowing the huge lump that seemed to have formed in his throat.

"Alright lets get moving," Chris said as the nurse began to pull the gurney through the door.

Luke felt something inside his brain snap and quickly rushed to Reid's side grabbing his hand.

"Reid please don't," he pleaded. His entire body shook and tears began to fill his eyes again. "Sir we need to get this man into surgery," the nurse said pulling him away. "Wait," Luke sputtered. Staring at Reid's face.

"Luke," Reid said, his voice silent and raspy. Luke was immediately right back at Reid's side. Reid's eyes drifted up to the boy; Luke found himself frozen staring down at him. Reid lifted his hand up slowly; sliding it onto the side of Luke's face.

Luke closed his eyes when he felt the surgeon's hand carefully pulling him down. Feeling his lips press against his own; he instinctively tried to deepen it only to have Reid turn his head, effectively stopping him.

"Huh?" Luke stammered looking at him confused. Reid turned his head back to look up at Luke again. The smallest smirk on his face.

"To be continued?" he asked softly. Luke stared down at him his eyes widened slightly hearing him say that. He immediately recalled Reid saying the same thing the time their kiss had been interrupted at Katie's.

Luke found himself smiling a little at that despite his teary eyes. A chuckle escaping his sore throat as he looked down at the others face. Which still looked up at him holding that small smile. Luke nodded slightly.

"To be continued," he agreed. Reid smiled at the blonde, "Good," he muttered letting his hand slide off his face finally. Allowing his eyes to close while another groan escaped him; the pain growing. Luke forced himself to release his grip on Reid's hand, his breath hitching when he felt Reid's hand slide from his own.

Luke watched unable to breathe as they wheeled him away. His breath hitched when he lost sight of his boyfriend. He quickly lifted his hand to cover his mouth hoping it would stop the sob that wanted to come out.

...

"Now all we have to do is wait for the anesthetic to kick in," Chris said looking down at Reid. "That shouldn't be to long, after all you gave me enough to drug an elephant," he drawled out.

Reid could feel himself slipping, but for some reason he felt like he had to stay awake. He knew the drug was taking its toll on him. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him not to sleep.

Chris watched the others movements with concern. He could tell that the surgeon was obviously not letting the drug do its job with ease.

"You know Reid I would think you of all people should know your not supposed to fight the anesthesia." he lectured. Reid mumbled a little opening his eyes again.

"I-I'm not," he argued feeling most of his coherent thoughts fade into oblivion. His eyes fluttered closed before he opened them again. Chris sighed heavily. "Reid your going to have to stop fighting it." he instructed.

"I-I'm not..fighting it," he argued still. He could feel the heavy dosage finally beating him down; his eyes began to sink lower. "I..have ta...Luke," he murmured incoherently. Chris looked at the red head furrowing his brows. Wondering just exactly what Reid found so important, even under the influence of the drug, to make himself stay conscious. "Can't...have ta..stay awake...fer...him." he murmured before closing his eyes and felt consciousness leave him.

...

"Baby please, try and relax," Lily urged her son. When Holden and herself had arrived Luke was an awful wreck. Luke spun around to face his mother; his eyes were reddened and tears were running off his face.

"I can't relax!" he snapped at her. Almost making the brunette flinch at the harshness in her sons voice. "I will never be able to relax until I know he's okay!" he yelled at her. "Why the hell doesn't anyone understand that!" he cried out.

He allowed a soft sob to escape him his distressed glare holding firm though. "Reid is the _only_ person who will ever make me feel better," he stated. Lily frowned feeling her sons pain, "Honey we can make you feel better," she spoke quietly gently touching his shoulder.

Luke jerked his arm away from her touch,"No you can't!" he argued. He panted lightly, "Reid..is different."

"You know Luke, with this surgery and all the risks, you have to realize that it is a possibility that Reid might not make it," Holden said gently. Luke's eyes flared at that he clenched his fists until they were practically shaking at his sides.

"Reid is not going to die!" he nearly shouted at him. "He told me so!" he said his anger being overcome with fear. His body shook again as sobs poured from his mouth. "He can't!" he stated.

Lily frowned her eyes filled with pity and worry for the blonde. She stepped forward, "Honey," she started trying to comfort him. Luke reacted violently, by pulling himself away from her. Luke's eyes frantically searched the ground as he stumbled backwards a little.

He couldn't help his reaction. He was worried to death; it was true there was no guarantee that the surgery would be successful, and that scared Luke. He wanted to make himself believe Reid so desperately, but at the moment his fear was getting the better of him.

Lily frowned and tried to reach out to the boy again. Luke shook his head then and did the only thing that came to mind.

Run.

So he did; he ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. He made his way up to the roof of the hospital and finally stopped once he was standing there. He panted heavily his eyes still blurred with tears.

He could feel his lip quivering uncontrollably, he slumped back against the door. Luke felt his knee's buckling underneath him and he allowed himself to slide down to the ground.

He lifted his hands up to cover his mouth; and tried to silence the cries that poured from his mouth. Luke shut his eyes tightly hot tears sliding down his face. His body shook with every sob he stifled.

He had his knee's pulled against his chest, he hung his head, rocking himself forward gently. He felt so utterly pathetic. He was terrified that Reid wouldn't make it, and the worst thing was that he couldn't do anything to help him.

He had finally reached a point in his life where he was completely powerless.

And he hated it.

Luke's eyes were shut so tightly it almost hurt now. His tears only came hotter and faster; he tried to bite his lip only finding himself nearly drawing blood in the process. He finally stopped rocking; pressing his back against the door instead.

Taking in a sharp and shaking breath while keeping his hands clamped over his mouth. Though it did little to help him. Luke finally let his hands fall into his lap in defeat.

His frame shook violently, he laid his head back against the door. His mind was thinking of Reid though; and that made the tears come rapidly again.

His lips pressed against his own, his fingers in his hair and on his face, his piercing blue eyes, the sound of his voice.

What if he never got to feel those things ever again?

Luke cringed painfully his fingers curled against his sides as he doubled over.

"Reid!" he choked out loudly. Luke finally allowed his cries to pour from his mouth without protest. Luke couldn't live without Reid in his life. He couldn't live with knowing that when he woke up each morning Reid wouldn't be next to him

Knowing that he would never hear Reid's voice, never feel his arms around him again.

Never be able to kiss him again.

He had already felt that pain with Noah, he couldn't go through it again. Knowing that this time not only would he never experience those things again, but that Reid would be gone from his life completely.

"Reid!" Luke cried out. It was softer then the last one but it expressed the same amount of pain as the latter.

Luke clung to Reid's last words to him.

"_To be continued?"_

Luke curled himself into a ball again his fingers tightening around himself.

He clung desperately to Reid's reassurance. He prayed that he was right, he prayed that he could make himself believe him.

Luke could feel himself losing his energy quickly. He whimpered as the pain finally got to him and he helplessly released his grip on himself. His sore digits twitched slightly in pain. He choked and whimpered silently; his throat sore and burning.

Luke finally forced himself to open his eyes relieving them of the pressure he had put on them. His eyes stung and felt heavy, he knew he was running out of tears.

Luke felt so helpless...he had to expose himself like this now. No matter how much he wished he could go back to wrapping himself back in a tight ball. He knew it hurt to much to do that now. He was vulnerable and he was scared, he was helpless and exposed.

Luke wished he was with Reid right now, he wished he could feel the warmth and comfort of his embrace. But he was only greeted with the harsh cold breeze that swept over the rooftop of the hospital.

Luke closed his eyes and pulled his knee's closer to his chest whimpering softly at feeling the sting of the cold against his cheek.

Luke knew he couldn't be with Reid right now, he knew he wasn't there. He knew Reid couldn't hold him like he desperately wanted him to. He knew Reid wasn't going to be able to comfort him.

And that made Luke feel scared.

For the longest time Reid had always been the one to offer him stability. When Noah left him and pushed him away eventually breaking up with him. When Luke felt so hopeless and beat himself up over it. Reid had given him stability, made him feel appreciated and wanted.

He made him feel so good.

Reid had always had that effect on him.

And Luke wished he could feel that now. But all he could do was curl up and blubber silently.

Praying that Reid was there with him, comforting him like he had done the night before. Holding him and kissing him.

Luke's face scrunched up slightly. Expressing fear and pain. He felt a tear fall from his eye again earning another whimper from his abused throat.

His body shook in the aftermath, shuddering occasionally as his body began calming down. Luke gave up, he cried himself out, he didn't have any energy left. He had hoped crying would make him feel better, but he felt as weak and pathetic as he did before...maybe even more then before.

Even his sobs began diminishing, only allowing a few soft sobs and little whimpers to pass his bruised lips. He couldn't find it in him to do anything else now his eyes were red and puffy and his tears were beginning to dry on his face.

He was powerless...and he hated it. But there was nothing he could do...and he hated it.

Luke allowed another word to pass through his lips, his voice was sore and silent, and the words came out barely above a whisper.

"Reid..." he all but whimpered.

TBC

_**I know i haven't updated this in awhile but im working on it i have a 4 day weekend so yays! and im currently working on the next chapter for my other LuRe fic the do disasters one. So yay again! I'm glad to finaly post this because this is the whole basis of the stories name! You know when Reid said 'to be continued' SQUEEL! And you know how in ATWT luke and noah's 'phrase' to each other was 'worth the wait' well i like to believe that luke and reid's phrase is 'to be continued'. I hope you guys like this i told you guys and whoever knows my fics knows this too. I like to make my fav characters helpless! So whimpers..I luv! and i have him doing that a lot...i hope you don't mind to much. Wait ..what am i thinking if your still reading this of course he guys like a whimpering Luke! AND A COMFORTING REID!**_

_**YAY! HELPLESS LUKE FANS OF THE WORLD UNITE!...AND REVIEW!**_


	5. You Promised

_Reid opened his eyes and blinked a few times. His head hurt, Reid groaned softly closing his eyes again. Rolling his head to the side. Reid's hand, that was laying next to his head, began unconsciously playing with whatever he was laying on._

_Reid felt extremely out of it. It felt like someone knocked him out or something! Reid opened his eyes again his vision appeared to clear up. He watched his hand absentmindedly play with the blades of grass that bended under his fingers._

_Grass?_

_Reid's eyes opened a little wider when he realized this. His brows furrowed and he immediately sat up. He blinked incredulously, he had no idea where he was. _

_It didn't really look familiar...there were a whole bunch of tree's and grass. And the thing that caught Reid's eye was the large pond. Reid leaned back propping his body up using his elbows. He tipped his head back looking up; to be met with a blue sky._

_"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself out loud._

_"Well there you are Dr. Oliver ," a voice said from behind him. Reid looked over his shoulder and was surprised at who was standing there._

_"Luke?" he asked even more confused now. "What are you doing here...and for that matter, where is here?" he asked looking back at the scenery. He heard the young blonde chuckle though as he walked over so that he was in Reid's view._

_"Where else would I be?" he asked smiling. "Don't you remember..I wanted you to come here with me." Luke stated with his arms crossed over his chest. Reid still looked lost. Luke rolled his eyes smile still in place, "We're at Snyder Pond!"_

_"...We are?" Reid asked unsurely. "Well yeah where else would we be?" Luke asked plopping down next to Reid on the grass. Reid looked over at him watching Luke draw his knee's up so he could wrap his arms loosely around them._

_Reid rubbed his head though with a still heavily confused expression. "This just doesn't make sense...I mean...I can't remember anything." he said silently. "I don't even know how I got here...god and it feels like someone bashed me over the head." he groaned. _

_"You don't remember anything?" Luke questioned tilting his head to the side. Reid shook his head. "No...but it feels like there's..something that I should remember," he remarked with a distant but concentrated voice._

_Reid looked at Luke again, "This doesn't make sense..I know it doesn't..I mean I don't know how I got here or anything."_

_"Well that's because you didn't really come here." Luke said with an innocent shrug. Reid turned his gaze back to him. "Say what?" he prompted._

_"Well...you _are_ unconscious Reid." he stated. Reid furrowed his brows, "What?"_

_"You're unconscious." Luke repeated. "I mean it's kind of a given since you are in surgery right now," he said. "I'm what now?" Reid asked again. "I said you're in surgery right now." Luke replied._

_"I am?"_

_Luke nodded at his older lover, "Yup." Reid looked at the boy curiously wondering if Luke was playing a trick on him or something. "Well if that's true then how am I here, and how are you here?" he interrogated. _

_Luke looked out at the pond and shrugged in response, "I dunno, this isn't even real anyways. This is just a anesthesia induced hallucination you're having."_

_"..It is?" Reid asked almost tempted to not hear the answer. Luke nodded again looking at the red head. "Yup, come on Reid, you're a brain surgeon, shouldn't you know when people are sedated during surgery's they still have brain activity?" Luke said in a matter of fact tone._

_Reid frowned, even if this Luke wasn't technically the real Luke, he sure acted like him. _

_"Of course I know that, it's the same as dreaming. I've just never had anything like that happen to me." he defended leaning back a little more. Shifting more of his weight onto his right side._

_Luke smiled brightly at him, "Yeah, but this time you did."_

_"Oh and why is that?" Reid asked deciding to humor the blonde. "Because you were worried about me." he replied. Reid sat up and looked at him._

_"What?" he asked. Luke only chuckled at the boy's response. "Well before you passed out, you were trying to stay awake for me. 'Cause you promised me you wouldn't leave me." he explained._

_His features becoming much softer as he said this. Reid found it odd that this Luke, even if he was not the real Luke, sure made Reid feel a lot like how Luke made him feel. Luke's warm brown eyes looked back at the surgeon._

_His voice was gentle and was filled with affection, "You promised me. So he made yourself stay awake. But when you did pass out, your brain made this up I guess." he noted spreading his arms out motioning to the scenery around them._

_Luke chuckled dropping his arms and wrapped them around his legs again._

_"Well..and me of course." _

_Luke released his legs and stretched his arms over his head before laying down on the grass. "I guess it was because you were thinking of me. It's because you want to keep your promise to me Reid."_

_Reid gave him an odd look though, "I don't see how that has to do with all of this." he argued. Luke shook his head a little before looking back at the surgeon's light blue eyes. _

_"Well Reid...you know as well as I do that there's a good chance that you may not make it through the surgery."_

_Reid frowned a little. His memories were coming back to him a little, he wasn't really afraid of that fact. He was confident that he would make it through the surgery, he had faith in the doctors at the hospital..kind of.. and as much as he hated to admit it he had faith that Doogie could do his surgery right._

_But, Reid did know that with every surgery there was always a chance that the person may not wake up. It was a risk that came with every surgery no matter how minor it was._

_Reid nodded towards the younger boy._

_"That's what I was so scared of...you weren't though. You promised you'd be alright. Even though you didn't have a doubt about the surgery...your brain came up with this thing to keep you here I guess."_

_"I'm not following." Reid replied. "What I mean is..if you're dreaming this..it means you're still okay. It means you're still going and that you're still fighting and trying." Luke replied sitting up and staring back at Reid. Who had discovered that Luke was now very close to him. Luke looked at him as he absentmindedly licked his lips. _

_"You're fighting Reid. Right now you're fighting." Luke said softly his eyes filled with love and adoration and support. Luke tentatively lifted his hand up touching the side of Reid's face. Reid felt like he couldn't move...and if he could move he didn't want to._

_"You're fighting for me. You're fighting to stay alive, and to get through this surgery. You're thinking of this to...keep you going I guess." _

_Reid could feel Luke's breath ghosting over his mouth now, "..So..what happens if I stop dreaming then?" he asked. His eyes drawn to Luke's lips and found the deep yearning to kiss him._

_Luke leaned a little closer to Reid, his hand having left his face and was now curled around the front of his shirt pulling him just a little closer at a time._

_"...Then you didn't keep your promise," Luke said softly. "..And it means.." he breathed out._

_"...You need to fight harder," he whispered leaning forward to kiss the doctor. Reid allowed his eyes to slip closed. Instinctively threading his fingers through Luke's hair tugging him closer. _

_He didn't care if this was real or not anymore, all that mattered was that he was kissing Luke. He didn't care if it wasn't real, it still felt good to him._

_Reid felt Luke's hand cling tighter to the fabric of his shirt while the other slid up to the side of Reid's neck pulling him closer. Reid pressed his lips eagerly against the younger boys again as his other hand slid down to rest at the boys hip._

_Reid felt his blood rush hearing Luke moan like that. He wanted to hear more. Reid swiped his tongue over the blonde's lips asking for entrance that Luke eagerly granted. Allowing Reid to slip his tongue into his mouth making Luke groan into the kiss. _

_Reid leaned back as the need for air became imminent. He was greeted with the soft panting of his partner, he felt his blood go hot when he heard Luke sigh out, "Reid."_

_Reid opened his eyes;however, even though he may have wanted to continue the little make out session that had ensued. His other hand slowly left Luke's hair to take it's place on his other hip. He found his eyes locked onto Luke's face until he finally opened his eyes and lifted his gaze to meet Reid's._

_The stare lasted what felt like ages in Reid's mind. And considering this was in his mind, it probably could've felt like ages, while in actuality it had only gone on a couple seconds._

_Reid let out a soft sigh suddenly and rested his head against Luke's. Closing his eyes for a moment. He could hear a soft breath leave Luke's lips feeling the boy lean into the touch as well. As uncharacteristic as this action was for Reid to insinuate, it felt very right to him. After all if his brain had supposedly made this up to keep him going...he may as well indulge in it._

_Reid allowed his eyes to open again finding that Luke's were still closed though. He couldn't resist that urge to lean forward just a little, so he could press a kiss to the boy's lips again. Luke responded slowly but almost immediately._

_This kiss wasn't like the other one, it wasn't passionate and hungry. It was soft and gentle._

_They kissed like this for awhile; Luke moved his arms up so he could wrap them around Reid's neck. _

_They finally leaned back from each other; resting their foreheads against each others once more. _

_"..I may not want to wake up," Reid said softly while opening his eyes a little. Luke smiled lightly and allowed his own eyes to open as well. They looked pleasantly contented and calm..almost like he was tired._

_"..You know you don't mean that," he said gently. "You have to wake up...so you can be with the real Luke." he replied. And Reid knew it was true but said nothing. It didn't matter. Luke smiled fondly at the red head._

_"..After all...I'm only a figment of your imagination." he remarked. _

_Reid smiled at that, he felt calm. He was relaxed and he just felt...content. That was until he heard something. Reid opened his eyes fully and picked up his head becoming fully alert._

_"What was that?" he asked and heard it again. Luke looked at him and unwrapped his arms from his neck. "..It sounds like Chris." he replied. Reid's brows knitted in confusion at this he stood up suddenly and followed the sound._

_"Reid," Luke said standing up and following him. Reid found himself standing at the very edge of the pond staring down into the water. Luke came up beside him and followed his gaze to the water._

_There was an image there, Reid realized that it was himself laying on the operating table with a group of nurses and Chris surrounding him. _

~"_Crap! I'm losing him!"~ _

_He heard Chris cry out. His eyes went wide when he heard this and heard the sound of the heart monitor spike. He heard voices of several nurses come through as well saying things about the bleeding, heart rate and what not._

_~"Will someone get me some suction! Oh no come on Reid!"~_

_Reid's eyes grew rounder hearing Chris's voice again. He immediately looked over to Luke his eyes filled with panic._

_"Luke what the hell is going on!" he asked. Luke frowned, "Reid, you need to fight harder," he said pleadingly. Reid stared at him. Luke's hands were folded, he held them up under his chin as if he was pleading and begging Reid._

_Luke stared at him, "Reid you have to hold on," he said. Reid widened his eyes suddenly; feeling as if all the air in his lungs had just been knocked out of him. He gasped sharply when he felt the familiar sharp pain course through his side._

_His hand curled around the area of pain as he fell to his knee's. In the background he could hear the heart monitor flat line. He stared at the ground, he felt faint suddenly. He could already see his vision darkening; black spots began to cloud his sight. He vaguely heard Luke talking to him._

_He felt him, he felt him grabbing his shoulder and talking to him._

_"Reid wake up wake up! Keeping fighting Reid! Keep fighting!" he said louder. Reid could feel that the air wouldn't come back into his lungs now. He began to feel fainter and dizzier. _

_Reid could feel his body slipping...like he was falling or something. Everything felt like it was shutting down. His body, his senses, his mind. The voices in the background were louder, he could still hear Chris yelling orders sounding frantic;trying to save Reid. He could hear the nurses rushing around trying to help Chris while saying things about his condition. And none of them were good...the things they said only got worse and worse._

_And Chris seemed to get louder and more panicked. The only thing that didn't change was the long endless sound of the heart monitor flatlining._

_Reid felt barely conscious anymore, he tried to fight. But...it felt like he wasn't in control anymore. His eyes went dark and his body went totally numb, no air would come into his lungs, his heart wouldn't beat. Even the voices around him seemed to become more distant almost echoing in his head now._

_He could feel Luke still, he was shaking him, pleading and begging, sounding more and more panicked._

_"Please Reid, you have to fight! You have to wake up!" he almost yelled at him. Reid was suddenly aware that Luke was crying. Reid wished he could stay awake and fight..he wished he could obey Luke's plea's...but his body wouldn't let him._

_He was slipping...he was fading into oblivion. Reid knew he was falling completely every last sense drowning out and soon there would be nothing. There was no way he would be able to bring himself back at this point._

_It was almost like Luke knew too, his grip tightening on Reid, his voice growing more frantic. His sobs were worse and he only yelled at him louder and more desperately._

_"Reid! Please don't do this! Come on you have to get through this! Please!" Luke cried out. Reid felt himself leaving totally._

_Luke's voice seemed to tune out too; leaving Reid with absolutely nothing. But just before Reid could slip into nothing Luke's voice seemed to come through again._

_"YOU PROMISED!"_

_TBC_

**Oh my holy crap! I swear to god you guys I did not plan on writing this at all! I would have thought I would have written this chapter as I don't know some pointless whatever that took place in the hospital! But then I started listening to music and was trying to get the urge to write something and waiting for an idea. And I started listening to 'Used to be' by Beach house and then I thought back to during Noah's surgery. You know he dreamed about filming Luke in one of his films and then something shuts off or something! Well then I thought of this and i was like ...HOLY CRAP THAT WILL WORK! Lol i was surprised by this and I originally just wanted to have this be kind of something like Reid's little dream land thing like Noah's was and have it fade out. But then i thought of this and i was like...much better. Lol but despite what you guys think note THIS STORY IS STILL NOT A DEATH FIC! I know it really seems like i just killed him but just you wait! All will be explained in the next chap. By the reason for that he's not dead has a lot to do with the last thing Luke says. I'll let your minds wander lol! Well I'm quite happy with it i'm surprised I wrote this all in one day...that's odd for me to do. I almost never write a whole chap in one day. Well whatevs I hope you guys like and PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously my fics need a little love! I posted the last chapter and weeks later NO F-ing Review! Come on!..Don't you make me threaten to not write a chap till you review!...Cause i WILL go there. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. It's Not Over Yet

"_YOU PROMISED!"_

_..._

_Beep...beep...beep_

_..._

_Reid felt something come back to him. No..no it couldn't be possible. He had heard the flatline. A new sound began humming through his ears. It was the sound of a steady beep, he knew it was from the heart monitor. But it couldn't be._

_Despite what Reid thought, he felt his heart begin beating again, just like it refused to do before, suddenly colors and shapes began to return as well. Instinctively Reid attempted to breathe, and to his relief, air filled his lungs._

_Immediately, he began coughing as air finally filled his lungs. He could still hear the sound of the steady beep though. He felt arms wrap around him, holding onto him desperately; he blinked to clear his hazy vision._

_"Reid," Reid blinked again and caught a glimpse of blonde. "Luke?" he asked. Luke leaned back so he could look at the red head. Reid stared up at him in question as Luke slowly wrapped both of his hands around one of Reid's; bringing it up to his face._

_"Please...keep fighting Reid." Luke begged pressing his lips against his hand. Closing his eyes feeling a stray tear fall from his face. _

_"Don't leave me."_

_..._

Luke was a distraught mess. He had finally forced himself to come back and wait in the waiting room. Now sitting there, Luke was regretting the decision.

He was reminded of how horrible waiting rooms were. It was hell sitting there not knowing what was going to happen to the person being operated on.

It hurt to be powerless.

Luke found himself rocking forward gently, his elbows were propped up on his knee's, one hand held onto the other, his somewhat balled up hands were pressed to his mouth. Luke's eyes were reddened and his cheeks were flushed and wet.

Luke's parents had long since given up on any attempts to console their son. Every time they tried Luke pulled away. He didn't want them to hold him, he didn't want their comfort, he didn't want them telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Especially when he knew they didn't mean it.

He only wanted Reid. He only wanted Reid to hold him. No one else would do. He didn't want anyone else.

Luke's eyes glanced at the clock for the fiftieth time that hour. It had become a reflex motion for Luke. It had been hours that he'd been sitting in here and there was still no word about Reid.

Luke gave a broken hearted sigh, trying very hard to keep the quivering out of his breathing. Although it didn't help. Tears involuntarily filled Luke's eyes again and his bottom lip began trembling once more.

Then a new sound entered the area, footsteps, coming quietly the hall. This caused Luke's head to snap up his eyes wide and his body alert. Luke felt his stomach churn with anxiety when he noticed that it was Chris.

Luke was immediately on his feet his mouth moving without his consent.

"Well, is Reid alright, is he out of surgery?" Luke asked frantically. Chris's expression was less then comforting, it made Luke's chest tighten almost painfully. Chris frowned as he looked at Luke.

"Well..see, during the surgery we ran into complications." he said quietly. Luke's eyes were wide and tears were flowing down his face. His breath was caught in his throat; he wasn't sure if he could breathe anymore.

Despite this Luke forced his mouth to move, "W-What..kind of c-com-complications?" he stammered fear and regret filling his words. Regret, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to his own question.

Chris took in a deep breath before he began to explain, "Well the surgery was going fine at first, we managed to locate the tumor and we began working on it. But then...he started bleeding." his voice began to get quieter. "He was bleeding too much..his heart rate spiked, and I couldn't see what I was doing for a few seconds."

Chris's mouth opened again but no words seemed to be able to come out. Luke stared at him his body shaking horribly.

"Reid's heart stopped."

Luke's body went rigid his eyes were filled with shock and despair. Now he wasn't breathing, it was as if his entire world had just come crashing down on him. And it came down hard...too hard for Luke.

The tears were thick and hot and they stung painfully at Luke's eyes. His mouth hung open moving slightly as if he was trying to speak but nothing would come out.

"H-He..He's dead?" he choked out. His voice cracked, it couldn't be true. No, no it was impossible.

Chris opened his mouth, but Luke didn't want to listen anymore. He quickly cut him off anger mixed with the fear, pain, and denial.

"No!" he snapped glaring at him. "No, no that can't be true it's not!" he almost shouted at him. Chris's eyes were filled with pity as he tried to speak again but Luke didn't give him the opportunity.

"He's not dead! He can't be dead!" Luke shouted at him. The other residents in the room were looking at Luke with deep pity. The only people there were Lily, Holden, Katie, Casey, and Allison.

They began walking up to the crying blonde.

"Luke-" Katie began pain filling her eyes, the all to familiar emotion of grief filling her. Luke shook his head shutting his eyes. He didn't want to hear any of it!

"No No! Shut up! It's not true! It can't be!" he cried loudly. Casey walked over to the other blonde with Allison close behind him, both of them knew from experience how violent Luke could sometimes get when he was upset. Well not so much violent as..unstable.

Allison's eyes were wet with unshed tears as she came up to her grieving friend. "Luke, it's okay," she said sounding as if she was out of breath. Luke cringed shutting his eyes tighter, "No, it's not!" he shouted. Casey carefully came up behind the blonde; grabbing him by his shoulders.

Luke immediately tried to struggle free Casey frowned keeping his grip firm on his best friends shoulders as he tried to free himself.

"Luke, man, it's alright," he said quietly. Luke felt himself unable to gather up the strength in order to free himself. He cringed again, the pain was too much for him, he sobbed broken heartedly.

What else could he do?

Casey and Allison frowned as they watched their friend start to sob. Casey carefully wrapped one arm around Luke from behind assuring that the blonde wouldn't try to run away from them. He kept the other on his shoulder, gently running it up and down his arm. He rocked him gently as Allison wrapped her arm around him, from her spot beside him, her other hand began combing back his hair.

Both of them whispered comforting words to the distraught boy. As he sobbed hopelessly,brokenly,painfully. All Luke could do was cry and shake and cringe. He was powerless; he couldn't run he couldn't do anything. He could only let his friends try to comfort him.

"It's okay Luke," Casey murmured, noticing tears that began to drip off Allison's face, Casey frowned at that. He frowned deeper feeling Luke shaking harder, his face twisting in pain as the sobs burned his throat more. He continued rocking him, "It's alright," Allison spoke softly her voice broken too.

Luke cringed feeling his heart constricting; his head fell back slightly, hitting Casey's shoulder when it did. "No," he sobbed out. "It'll never b-b-be o-okay," he cried his voice breaking.

"Sure it will," Casey replied taking the duty of combing Luke's hair when Allison starting rubbing the blonde's arm.

Luke shook his head, "N-No it won't," he choked. "H-How c-can he be...h-he promised!" Luke cried. Allison's tears grew heaver, "We know Luke," she whispered trying to hide the shaking of her own voice.

Chris frowned, "Luke," he said. Luke flinched again his eyes tightening, "No," he whimpered.

"Luke you have to listen to me, I didn't finish." he said. Luke forced his eyes to open slightly hearing this. "Reid's heart stopped, we were doing all that we could, we thought it was too late." he trailed.

"But..out of nowhere the monitor started beeping again, his heart started beating again."

Luke's eyes widened hearing this he could feel the slightest sliver of hope entering his thoughts.

"S-So..w-w-will he be okay?" Luke asked. Chris frowned; however.

"Well..we're not sure, we've moved him down to ICU." he explained. "So far we haven't seen any changes, we're not sure if he's suffered any damage yet."

"B-But h-he's..he's alive right?" Luke asked.

"...Technically, but..we're not sure if he's going to wake up either."

Another sob tore through Luke's throat when he heard this. Suddenly that sliver of hope seemed to disappear. Casey and Allison were immediately right back to soothing the boy tightening their holds on him.

Luke barely noticed them now. All that he could register was fear. Fear that Reid may never wake up.

Luke was powerless though, he could do nothing to help him.

Luke only continued to cry.

"He promised," he sobbed out.

_**TBC**_

_**Woah..i really took a long break sorry guys i've been having quite a slump lately. then i just had a not so urge urge and went to this fic and starting typing. I was thinking of the one scene when everyone thought Holden was dead..you know and Damian holds Lily. That was what I was picturing when Casey and Allison do that. I luv the bro-mance i just wrote. I like gay It wouldn't' have been the same if i had one of the girls comforting him. Also i got sick of doing that. I wanted a guy to comfort Luke or it wouldn't' have been right. Holden didn't seem right, and I kind of have a thing for a Casey and luke pairing..which no one writes of course. But i knew it would be odd if Casey just suddenly came up and did this so i threw in Allison to even it out. ...I like it! Lol well i hope you guys liked REVIEW!**_


End file.
